


Say the Word

by LeannieBananie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vibrators, mild dirty talk, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She didn’t know how she had let herself get talked into this. It had been a stupid joke on her part, but the next thing she knew he was coming home with a pink gift bag and she was slipping on delicate lace panties, wedging the flat vibrator in them and handing the discrete remote to John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

> I am struggling to finish _Intervention_ so in the meantime you get this trash. 
> 
> Kudos and comments, leave 'em cause it's what the cool kids do. Holler if you see any mistakes (and I'm sure there will be plenty because I whipped this bad boy up in a hurry).

She didn’t think she could do this. Jo squirmed in her seat, glancing around the darkened theater self-consciously before meeting John’s heated gaze. He was leaning back in his seat, one hand hidden in the depths of his jacket and the other curved over his mouth to hide his knowing smirk. That hand couldn’t hide the sensual delight in his dark eyes though. 

_Damn him_ , she thought fiercely. 

She didn’t know how she had let herself get talked into this. It had been a stupid joke on her part, but the next thing she knew he was coming home with a pink gift bag and she was slipping on delicate lace panties, wedging a flat vibrator tightly against her clit and handing the discrete remote to John. 

It put him in complete control of her pleasure and he took his duties very, very serious. Alternating between teasing her with soft, barely there vibrations and a powerful buzz that made her clit throb, he intensified her desire until she was panting, unable to focus on the stupid movie or anything but warding off her impending orgasm. Because she was _not_ about to come in a theater full of people, but she just might, because for the past few minutes he had held the vibrator at a steady hum, making every muscle in her body tighten in delicious anticipation for the wave of pleasure that threatened to crash through her. 

But right as she neared her peak, the continuous thrum nearly disappeared, slowing to a faint tickle. 

“Ah!” Helpless to stop it, a disappointed gasp broke free from her lips and immediately the vibrations increased in strength until it was nearly unbearable. Clenching her legs together tightly, Jo clutched at the armrests and tensed her entire body, riding out heat that coursed through her body from the pulses that assaulted her. She wriggled restlessly in her seat, unsure whether she was trying to get closer or further away from the torturous little device. 

John leaned over casually and draped his arm over the back of her seat, trailing his fingers over the exposed skin of her nape. His cool hands on her flushed skin were a balm and she leaned into his touch, desperate for more contact than the piece of plastic tucked into her underwear. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” She whispered harshly, feeling her nipples tighten into hard buds, begging to be touched or sucked, _anything_ , but this glaring absence of physical touch. 

“Jo.” His hushed warning made her quiet to a whine that she muffled as she hunched over and pressed her face against her thighs. The bastard rewarded her by slowing the vibrator to the barest hum, teasing her overworked flesh with the fluttering pressure. Straightening she grasped John’s hand and bit her lip, glaring at him through hooded eyes. He just grinned and leaned over, pressing his warm lips against her ear to whisper, “Enjoying yourself love?” 

“John!” Jo blushed when a man two rows ahead of them turned around and shushed them with a loud hiss and scowl. John chuckled, low and husky, sending tremors across her skin. 

“You are aren’t you? I bet it feels so good, right up against your clit like that. You’re wet aren’t you?” A hot flush swept through her body, pooling low her in abdomen and coiling every nerve in her body tight. She had never been one for dirty talk, but John was different. His warm, raspy voice was like a drug, intoxicating her senses and making her skin prickle with need. 

Squeezing his hand tightly, Jo bit back a distressed moan when he made the vibrator switch between sharp pulses and a gentle quiver. She was _so_ fucking ready that she wanted to cry and her body was wound tighter than it had ever been before. She was straining, racing towards her completion, chasing the sweet-sharp edge of desire with a desperation that would have been embarrassing if she hadn’t been right of the edge of soaring. She surrendered to the overwhelming burn of lust that scorched her veins, making her tremble in her seat as her sheath clenched in anticipation. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she was caught for a moment, but his undecipherable coal colored eyes, burning so bright they were mesmerizing, but her body throbbed, reminding her of the need that pressed at every nerve she had. 

“John,” Her voice was a throaty whisper and his lips quirked when he heard it. “We need to get out of here, _now_.” The words had barely left her mouth before he was dragging her down the aisle and out of the theater, his hand tight around her wrist as he moved at a fast clip towards her car. Jo struggled to keep up, desire having turned her legs to jelly, but another look at his eyes revealed how close he was. Lust sharpened the features of his face, making him look angry and haunted and gorgeous. She doubled her pace to keep up. 

As he threw open the back door of the car, it crossed her mind that he had planned this, because the car was tucked into the furthest spot, in the darkest corner of the grungy little lot under a busted streetlight. They were invisible to anyone’s prying eyes and she only had a moment to be thankful before her wandering thoughts were interrupted by John clambering into the car. He gave her a brief, but tantalizing view of his ass before settling in the middle of the bench seat with a come-hither grin. Jo silently followed him, taking a second to awkwardly strip her jeans and slam the door behind them. She straddled his thighs with a quiet moan, the sound loud in the confined space of the car. 

They were in their own little bubble of tinted glass and steel, perfectly alone except for the sound of their heavy breathing and the discreet hum of the vibrator. It was still working its magic against her clit in gentle waves, making her writhe against his lap, sliding along the hard ridge of his erection. John grunted as the vibrations travel through his aching cock, making his body tense as a tingle shot down his spine. 

“Fuck love.” He whispered, trailing his fingers down her arms lazily. His unhurried movements deliberately denied them both what they wanted and Jo glared at him furiously. 

“I’m not fucking doing this.” She snapped, quick hands stealing the pen-shaped remote from his pocket. 

“Hey!” He grabbed for it, but Jo clicked the button twice and melted against him as the sharp buzz against her clit made her come. She cried out as her vision went black and her entire body clenched as pure, white-hot lust coiled through her, sparking every nerve and making the world –even John– fade away until all she saw was stars and all she felt was savage heat. 

“That’s fucking hot.” He muttered, but she was past caring. Her body felt limp and hollow, satisfied, but still ravenous and greedy. Somehow, impossibly, her mind shattering orgasm hadn’t sated her hunger; instead it had sharpened her need and now her muscles quivered and her core ached for a different, more filling type of completion. 

“Shut up!” He just laughed as her fingers tore at the fastenings of his jeans and groaned as her fingers grasped his cock, pumping him mercilessly. She slid over his head, lingering for just a moment to make him fidget, before pulling away. He made a noise of disappointment that quickly turned to one of ecstasy when Jo pulled aside her panties and discarded the toy. They both groaned as the tip of his shaft slid along her opening, teasing her lips before delving into her wet heat. 

Jo threw her head back as she sank down on top of him, taking his length inch by gloriously hard inch until he was buried deep inside of her. Her thighs trembled dangerously as she held herself above him, feeling the delicious stretch of his dick filling her so perfectly that it took her damn breath away, but as hypnotizing as it felt, her body yearned for movement. She needed to feel him sliding against her walls and brushing against all her sensitive places and driving her crazy. Well, crazier. Apparently he needed to feel it too and Jo felt moment of wanton satisfaction when his fingers dug into the rounded flesh of her hips and encouraged her to fuck him. 

And oh did she fuck him. 

Bracing her hands off the seat on either side of his head she lifted her body until just the tip of his cock was in her, the slow, wet glide making him toss his head back and moan brokenly. Pausing briefly she reveled in the harsh, lust filled tension on his face before impaling herself on his length with a sharp downward thrust of her hips. Jo let out a tortured laugh that morphed into a moan when she was fully seated on his thighs again, completely intoxicated by the power she now wielded over him and over her own pleasure. 

John was barely hanging on, enthralled by the rough rhythm she created, by the mental vision he held of his dick disappearing into her warm, welcoming body like the world’s greatest fucking magic trick. He let her set her own pace, let her work towards her own orgasm again, until he was so close he thought he might die. Every muscle in his body was tight as he clenched his jaw and fought off the growing swell of pleasure that had settled at the base of his spine, slowly crawling and spiraling around his body until it was all that existed. Lust and Jo. It clouded his vision and his thoughts and all he could do was clutch at her waist like a lifeline and moan every time she slid down his cock. She continued her sweet torturous movements, riding him with chaotic thrusts until her thighs trembled dangerously from the exertion and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. 

With a grunt John wrapped his hands around her thighs and helped her lift her hip again, growling when she halted her movement to fumble around in the seat. His discontent faded when he felt her hands between them and cool plastic against his groin. There was a pause filled with anticipation, before the vibrations of the vibrator crashed through them both. He felt her sheath ripple and tighten around him as she came, bowing her back and throwing her head back, face contorted into a silent cry of pleasure. Planting his feet against the floor he thrust his hips upward, driving into her heat as she pushed him over the edge. The desire that toyed with his nerves and coiled around his veins burst free, making his shudder helplessly as he followed her into abyss, hips jerking wildly as he fell. 

They both collapsed, breathing deeply as the toe curling pleasure gradually ebbed, leaving them spent and wasted, drugged on each other. Tossing aside the vibrator, Jo leaned into John’s wiry body, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, crushing her to his chest. Her body demanded sleep and she struggled against it in the warm cocoon of his arms. Snuggling into his neck she giggled a little hysterically, the bastard had conned her into this semi-public display that she would normally hate, but here she was, casually contemplating a repeat in the very near future. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, humming softly as he nuzzled around her ear, sighing in contentment at the soft weight of her body on top of him. 

“So can we do this again sometime?” 

“You just say the word love.” 


End file.
